The nightmare that lasted forever
by random echo
Summary: Claire goes back to collage, and finds out the hard way that back on Antarctica (RECVX) Alexia had infected her with the T-Veronica virius. Then something else comes up, the nightmares not over yet.
1. Part one

**__**

The nightmare that lasted forever

Part one

~*~*~*~

__

Authors note: Thank you to anyone who R&Rs give me you opinion. I had wrote this awhile ago for a magazine fan fiction thing, but just decided to put it here. Please tell me how you like it, if no one seems to, I'll just erase it. Don't worry, I'm not picky. Sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes there might be. I don't know who I had in mine for this song, maybe Claire's point of view for all the people hurt trying to help her.

'I wish that I could turn back time 

'cos now the guilt is all mine 

can't live without 

the trust from those you love

I know we can't forget the past

you can't forget love and pride because of that, it's killing me inside' 

Part of the song 'Komm, süsser Tod' starred in the Japanese anime Neon Genesis Evangelion

~*~*~

The sun is just creeping over the side of the Earth, giving light to the new day. The bright blue sky promises it to be a wonderful day ahead. The soft breezes blow by, whipping her hair around, like leaves in a tree.

Claire Redfield just stared out the window. This is all they could have ever dreamed for back then. To be peaceful, nice, for that nightmare to be over. When her and Leon would be fighting off zombies. When her and Steve were just trying to make it out alive. She did, but Steve didn't.

A silent tear rolled down her cheek, but she brushed it away quickly. What was her mission to begin with. To find her brother? She found him, and now he's gone again. She's back in collage just like before it happened. The nightmare happened. Everything that she could remember like the back of her hand.

__

Oh Steve....I can't bring you back....

Claire now bit her lip, staring back down at the window sill, attempting to keep herself together. If there was anything she could wish for, it would be Steve back. So many times she promised they would get out together. That was all a lie.

Claire studied the dorm room for any thing more. Two beds of both sides of the room. Just a trunk and suitcases nearby each bed. It wasn't at all big. They only slept there. She shut the window, and locked the hatch, then knelled down by her suitcase. She unzipped the first pouch, and pulled out a passport (she needed to get it on the way back from Antarctica) and a combat knife. 

It was against customs to have guns at the collage, so Chris went out of his way, to insure she didn't bring any. The silver combat knife was all she could slip without him noticing. A girls got to have a way to defend herself right? She didn't have Steve to protect her.

__

Oh Steve.......

She thought depressingly, but shook it from her head. A slight clank from the door alerted her that her roommate was in. The girl was named Francisca Akagi. From what she knew Francisca had her experiences from her mother Ritsuko Akagi that used to work at Umbrella with the Birkin's. From Claire's fighting nature Francisca was the first to volunteer to be her roommate. Whatever happened to Ritsuko, Claire didn't know, but didn't press the subject any farer. 

With that in mind, Francisca was the only one who knew about Steve. Claire had refused to tell anyone for the longest of time, but at night, her guard slipped. She would spend hours telling Francisca about it. Francisca was the type never to interrupt, or to make any comments, only advice. Claire envied her for that.

Francisca would only tell how much she hated Umbrella, how they didn't think her mother was important enough to go back for, and just watched as that lab was wiped off the map.

__

One day Claire would think, _We'll get Umbrella back for all the pain, and suffering it has caused us._

Claire snapped back into reality, and quicker then a flash, pushed the stuff back in her bag. Then she met her roommate with an innocent look.

Francisca stuffed a few papers into the empty desk there, and glanced back at Claire. She studied her a bit, and just like a teacher would, went back to what they were doing.

"Here to cut class? Or are you just going to take your time to history class." Francisca asked whipping her long black hair out of her face.

She had knee length black hair, that she just propped up in a bow. Francisca looked down at Claire, her green eyes flashing warningly.

__

History! I swear the most boring subject EVER! Its more amusing blowing zombies brains out.

Claire frowned, and rolled her eyes.

"No, but that wouldn't be such a bad idea." She answered standing up from her spot on the floor, then searching on the bed for her history notebook.

Claire pulled out a large green notebook with a black pen hooked to the side. How boring it was going to collage. A lot safer, sure, another reason Chris sent her back to collage.

Every thing that ever happened to her, he blamed himself for, and found a way to do it. The only danger she had ever been in, people were searching for her brother, or had some way to do with it.

For once she'd like to have her own adventure, or a way to show her brother she wasn't just a little child anymore, she could take care of herself. But never again would she want to go through the nightmares that she's seen.

Claire heard a soft knock to the door, as soft as the wind even. Francisca beat her to answer it.

"What is it now Tom Crossword? Haven't you already been here. The answer is no, Claire doesn't want to go out with you, and that's the end of the story." Claire overheard, then went behind Francisco who was only a bit taller.

Tom, the black haired, square faced jock, sent them a look of pure hate before saying anything.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you, don't seem to look like you need it." Tom spotted Claire moving Francisca aside.

"Yesssss" Claire asked in a cold sneer.

Tom narrowed his eyes.

"I'm here for your own benefit Claire, if this- thing" He inclined toward Francisca. "Wants anything thing to do with it, wait tell I'm gone. Now listen up, I'm only going to say this once. The rest of the classes have been canceled for today, and possibly tomorrow. Rumor is one of the students, Lee something, or whatever his name was, was attacked. He was standing at the forest at night, and someone him screaming. The boy had bite marks on his neck, ankle everywhere. I pity the poor fool. Must have been one big animal to have injured him like that. Some people have come to investigate, but I doubt they find anything. They are all fools to go out in that forest at night. Better watch out or it might get Francisca, that'd be cool." Tom gave his missing tooth grin toward Claire, and gave a stare of hate toward Francisca before closing the door, and leaving. 

Tom was a strange kid, always seemed to know a lot about what went around in school. He was a gossiper, that got into deep secrets. Before everyday he would ask Claire out, and kept coming back. Claire, who was to distraught over Steve. Still, what he told them was something totally different. No one would be kidding about something like this. Were they trying to cover it up.

There was a moment of silence as they heard the door click, and his footsteps disappear down the hall.

"Animal HA! If they only knew what they were saved from, they'd be worshiping at our feet like queens. Then we could say OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" Francisca dropped her note books, and went digging in her bag.

"They find some dumb ways to explain it. Hey Francisca, do you really think it was, well, you know, zombies?" Claire shivered at the thought. 

She didn't have anything to defend herself.

Francisca stopped digging through her back, and pulled out a long golden dagger, they pocketed it, a simple gun, she tossed to the bed, and what looked to be an I.D. card she stuffed into her jacket.

"Duh! I swear Claire, you and I both know it, you just don't want to believe it. Well- same here. I don't know what zombies would be doing out here, but I'll tell you, its not going to be good. Umbrella's probably going to try some other sick messed up plain to screw up our lives. I don't know about you, but I'm going to find out what's going on, and hightail my ass out of here. I'd suggest you to do the same." She inclined toward the simple handgun.

"Take that, I wouldn't leave you without anything. Tonight, I'm going to that forest. If I don't come back, kill Tom for me." She added. 

Claire shook her head at the last statement, then grabbed the gun, and secured it into her belt. Then grabbed her favorite red vest, which had an angel holding a knife, and had the words 'let me live' on it. It was sort of like- a good luck charm, not that she believed in any of that.

Claire rethought what happened one more time, her heart was beating hard in her chest, she was breathless, and her mind was overflowing with thoughts. The nightmare is beginning again.


	2. Part two

**__**

The nightmare that lasted forever

Part two

~*~*~*~

__

Authors note: Thank you to anyone who R&Rs give me you opinion. I had wrote this awhile ago for a magazine fan fiction thing, but just decided to put it here. Please tell me how you like it, if no one seems to, I'll just erase it. Don't worry, I'm not picky. Sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes there might be. The theme song for this part is one of my favorite Nge songs, but it really only relates to the first part.

'Now it's time, I fear to tell 

I've been holding it back so long 

But something strange deep inside of me is happening 

I feel unlike 

I've ever felt 

And it's making me scared 

That I may not be what I (think I am)'

Part of the song 'Thanatos' starred in the Japanese anime Neon Genesis Evangelion

**** __

The nightmare was beginning again. Claire awaited the fall of night, to go out searching the forest with Francisca. Every minute that passed seemed to take forever, and she couldn't stop thinking about it. Throughout the day, she did nothing but wait until 7:45 came.

Claire checked for her gun, that was safely tucked into her belt. She checked for spare ammo, and the walkie talkies.

She went through the dorm room door, and headed down the hall determined to attract the least attention possible. She made it down to the elevator, and took it down to floor three.

"But I'm sure the students have caught on to something sir. There are rumors going around the school." Claire heard a noise through the wall. 

She approached quietly, and put her ear to the door. There were two voices, one a male. Sounded big, and strongly build, an agent maybe. The other sounded like another man, but much smaller. He was pleaded for some type of plain. It might have been a collage staff worker. She pressed her ear against the door harder trying to catch up on what they were saying.

__

Staff worker: But sir, they might know, they might go into the forest.

Agent: Then its their lost, they are fools.

Staff worker: But what will we tell the other students. You need to get the-

Agent: Silence, I heard something.

Claire gasped, and tried to catch herself from falling. The door, was already open, and crashed against the inside wall with a loud 'smash' noise.

Claire got up on her knees, and tried to make it back to the elevator. She could hear footsteps right behind her. 

"Sir, I think you were just imagining things I see nothing." The staff worker said, as he appeared a step outside the door. 

Claire watched from hiding as he shrugged, and pulled back inside the room. The door clicked shut, and was secured tightly by a lock.

There was a moment of silence, as Claire made sure they were far out of ear shot, before returning to her quest down stairs. She reached the final floor, and loaded her gun.

She passed the last door, and headed in the main direction of the woods.

"Already ready I suppose." Francisca appeared out of the forest, Claire nodded, and pulled out the map of the whole school.

"Yeah, I think we should stop here, and split up. We can cover more ground that way. If you find anything call me quickly." Claire inclined toward the walkie talkie tucked into her belt next to the gun.

Francisca agreed, and pointed to her walkie talkie on the side of her winter jacket. 

"And Claire, for both our sakes, don't try to take on anything you can't handle alone." Francisca added, as they headed in their different directions.

Claire steadily walked in one direction. She was silent listening to the 'swish' noise of the leaves crushing under her feet. The wind was blowing rather hard tonight, and she rubbed the back of her head trying to calm her nerves.

"Man my head hurts. Just thinking about it." She muttered to her head, and tried to shake off the feeling of dizziness rattling her brain.

The moon was shiny brightly, lighting the area dimly around her. Claire sighed, and stepped up to a tree, then sat down. Her mind was still spinning.

"Ow.... what's happening." She put her hands on her head trying to calm her pounding head. 

Claire shut her eyes tight, trying her best to get rid of the feeling. The feeling of spinning around in a million directions.

A sudden surge of pain ran up her legs, all the way up to her shoulders. Her head was spinning drastically now. She put a hand on a forehead, and the other in front of her. 

Claire's vision was blurred, as she turned to stare down at her hand. Green? Her skin was turning a light green. She braced herself as a extreme pain felt like stretching her body.

It seemed her head was being sucked into a tornado.

What's happening? Claire's whole body was beginning to change, her head left in dizziness. Her once brunette hair turned to greenish colored roots.

The pain! She began to scream, for it to stop, dropping her gun into the leave covered ground. Her whole body fell against the ground with a loud thunk.

Claire lost herself in the mind pleading for the pain to stop. She was grasping for her heart like her body was exploding. Slowly the pain began to subside. Claire gasped for breath. Her lungs seemed to be bigger, and stronger. Where her normal body would be gasping for breath, she just inhaled easily. What's happening? Claire asked herself yet again, though she was not expecting to get an answer. She brushed her hand against her skin. Smoot-then bumpy. She raised her arm up to the moonlight. Light green? There looked as if green vines were running down her arm.

Claire stared in shock, her mouth hanging open. Oh how she wished it was only a dream. There were moans behind her. The unmistakable moan of a zombie. She fled for her gun, searching the dark ground, hoping she could only feel the handle. No avail.

There was spinning in her head again, as she felt something hard ram into her behind. Her entire body felt surging with power. Then it all went blank. The last thing she could recall was fire, zombies, and gun bullets flying.

"Claire! Claire answer me! Wake up, and hurry!" Claire felt her shoulders being shook. 

Its strange, she felt much lighter then before.

"Claire, are you O.K.? We have to get out of here now." Claire gazed up at the person.

The moonlight was enough to make out the figure of Francisca, a gun in her hand.

Claire thought for a moment, then nodded, trying to pull herself up. Her legs felt like jello, and had some trouble running behind Francisca. Though it was dark, Claire could tell Francisca was dragging them through the halls all the way up to the dorm room. 

They burst open the door. Claire proceeded to fall back on her bed, and shake herself into reality. She shook her head wildly, to let the memories sink in. The pain, she remembered.

"What happened?" Claire managed to mutter as Francisca was getting herself together as well. 

Francisca moved over, and turned on a bright light, that blinded Claire for a second, until her eyes adjusted.

"Claire? I should be asking you that. I heard you screaming so I ran over. There were zombies, I did my best to shoot them but you-that thing- Claire." Francisca gave a confused expression. "Can you please explain everything that happened to you?" Francisca asked.

Claire nodded, and blurted out everything, for the dizziness in her head, to the fire, and gunshots. Francisca sat intently listening to every word. She remained silent for a moment after.

"Claire, remember how you said Steve was injected by the virus?" Claire nodded, and Francisca continued.

"And how you woke up in a cocoon, when your brother cut you free." Claire nodded again, agreeing with the story.

"Did Alexia ever effect you with the virus to?" Francisca asked the last thing.

Claire's mouth would have dropped two stories, if it wasn't attached by her jaw. That's right. She didn't remember anything after being knocked out. It would explain the 'dream' explain a lot of things.

But she didn't want to believe it.

Claire opened her mouth to object, but Francisca held her hand up like a stop sign. Claire closed her mouth and listened outside. There were footsteps getting closer to the door.

Francisca quickly slipped over, and turned off the light. 

-Silence- Francisca leaned back in her bed, and posed as if she was sleeping, Claire did the same. But Claire couldn't help herself from trembling. She didn't want to have inhuman powers. She just wanted to live a normal life. Millions of thought were scrambling through her mind, as she hastily pulled the covers over her. Before she knew it, she drifted off to sleep.

"Claire." Came a voice.

Claire turned in her bed, and kept her eyes shut tight. "Come on Claire wake up." The voice repeated. 

Claire snapped her eyes open, and turned to see who the voice was coming from.

"Tom! What are you doing here!" She demanded, being chased by zombie, transforming into a monster, being jumped by monsters, she didn't need someone to sneak up on her.

"Well, I'm glad your O.K. There was another attack last night. It got three people." He urged her to get up.

She nodded her head to all he was saying, and wiped her eyes.

Claire recalled what happened last night, and the twisting feeling in her gut returned again. She glanced over at Francisca's bed. It was empty.

"O.K. I get the point, now shut up. Tom where's Francisca?" She asked.

Tom paused, and glanced over to her bed. Claire couldn't quite understand the expression on her face.

"Er- Claire, that's what I was trying to tell you. There's a monster in the forest. Two were some boys. The third was Francisca." He blurted.

Claire paused. She couldn't quite register what he just informed her.

"Can you r-repeat that?" She muttered so low she didn't think Tom would here.

"They got Francisca. Last night, there was a trespasser in the school. She went through the dorms. Francisca probably got up to see- and she disappeared. Don't tell anyone but I saw the trespasser. I was going to tell you all, but didn't have time. It was a blond women. I'm not sure how old, maybe 30. She was wearing this long black dress, a rifle in her hand." Tom shuttered, then slowly stepped out of the room.

Claire didn't move. Francisca's gone. 

More disturbing-

Alexia is back.


	3. Part three

**__**

The nightmare that lasted forever

Part three

~*~*~*~

__

Authors note: Thank you to anyone who R&Rs give me you opinion. I had wrote this awhile ago for a magazine fan fiction thing, but just decided to put it here. Please tell me how you like it, if no one seems to, I'll just erase it. Don't worry, I'm not picky. Sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes there might be. I've messed up on a few things editing it from my old version.

'Shadows are falling all over town  
Another night the blues got me down  
Oh misery... I sure could use some company  
  
Since he's been gone I ain't been the same  
I carry the weight like an ol' ball and chain  
Guess it's all meant to be... for love to cause me misery'

That one was featured on Pinks album Missundaztood

__

*I've had a nice life. If you don't bring up the year of terror I've almost lost everything just trying to stay alive. Now I'm alive, but almost everyone I care for isn't. Friends, people I loved...

Yes, I've had a good life. Good, not long. What now? So I was infected with the T-Veronica virus that makes me turn into this thing. Am I suppose to be afraid of myself now. Very little people were infected with the virus without losing there mind. The same thing that happened to Steve....

Well, as long as I still have my mind, I'm going to do something about it. Maybe I could find some interesting information, if I hack the schools computer. It must be directly linked to Umbrella.* 

The shadows were just reflecting upon her face. Small streams of light peeked in the window, and crept along the floor. The day would bring cool breeze's slipping through the window. None of these simple things would offer Claire any happiness. She laid back, on her dorm single bed, and stared up at the roof like she could see through it. Her face was as pale as the white bed sheets.

Her hand gripped on the gun she had by her side. The gun that was once Francisca's depending on Claire, who had lost her own. 

Claire's once blue endless eyes, now empty and dull. She was lost in her thoughts, her dreams, and her nightmares. For a moment Claire opened her mouth as if to say something, but then gave up, and just shut her mouth again.

She blinked her eyes, then shut them tight.

__

The thing Steve feared most was his downfall. And I guess that's happening to me....

There was nothing but silence in the room, as the sun slowly faded behind the edge of the Earth. The light streams retreated leaving only darkness in the room. 

Claire slowly sat up, shaking her head softly, then gazing over at the door.

__

Perfect timing for the school to have a lock down

She thought pessimistically, and reached down for her lock pick she had always kept in her vest. Claire got up, and shuffled over to door. Got on to her knees, and attempted to pick the lock. Hoping for that small 'click' that would inform her that it worked. There was nothing.

-_Dang_- Claire studied it for a bit.   
She was to determined to give up now. Summoning all her strength she back up, and ran full force to ram against the door. The entire doorframe shook, but the door, remained in place.

Breathing hard and rubbing her shoulder, Claire took a step back, preparing for another blow.

One step- she paused in place. There was a sudden surge of pain going through her arm, and spreading through her body. Claire gasped deeply, as she could feel her body expand, into something stronger.

Attempting to escape the pain, she fled to the door, to keep herself standing. Except for just holding on to the door, and soft thunk for her, the door busted open. Pieces of wood littering the floor. 

Claire stared in amazement, as the pain disappeared. She blindly barged through the hall, and darted down the stairs. She didn't care if she made noise, she didn't want to be a monster.

Finally reaching the last set of stairs, she slowed her pace. There was the room, she heard the voices before. Carefully checking through the window at the door, the room was empty. She tried the door, locked.

There was a control panel next to it, labeled Umbrella computer nevertheless. Password: Claire pondered. Er- Ashfords. Um- Claire thought of when she was back on the island. T-Veronica Virus Alert. She typed in. The computer flashed a blue, and then retreated into the wall. There was a loud click, and the door had been opened. Her heart pounding in her chest. She took hold of the cold door handle, and pushed it open. The door had a long creek, so she quickly put it back.

The room looked remarkable like Alexia's room back at Rockford island, but something different. Claire approached the bed, and spotted a lab top tipped over, laying on the floor. A file already seemed to be open. She lifted it. 

'T-Veronica Virus.....' The computer seemed to be stuck. 

Veronica Virus. Claire stared endlessly, and shook her head. She dropped the computer down, back to where it was, and began searching the room. A music box, with the king ant, and the red ant jewels on top.

__

What is this. Is Alexia Ashford here or what. Claire had to admit she was spooked. Checking everything twice, there was nothing more then the basics. She went over to the desk, shuffling through the papers. But something was different. She came across a gold book, lined with red, blue, and green at the sides. There was nothing imprinted on the front.

__

Curious. Claire thought to herself, and sat down. The first page was printed with cursive black lettering.

Veronica's diary. Claire's eyes grew wide, as she began flipping through the pages. Veronica, Alexander Ashford's wife. Showing the young Alexia, that labs.

Claire made her way to the very last entry.

Today, I'm afraid to say, I have been updated Alexia to has gotten herself killed. I suppose I should have warned her about the negative effects about the T-Veronica virus. I suppose its also my fault she injected herself in the first place. But the virus will never be as powerful, as it was in the first place. As when I got injected. My family has been taken away from me, from twisted turns of fate. I for one, would like to know how. 

I know the HCF organization was involved on working on stealing the least bit of sample of the T-Veronica. I don't believe they have enough. The last ones with the virus flowing through their veins, was I, a boy named Steve Burnside, and a girl named Claire Redfield.

I have already secured the boy alive, and hope to find the girl. They are too valuable to be lost. I also know that Claire Redfield was the one responsible in the Ashford's family downfall. Though physically it was not her, she was a cause that killed Alfred, the monster Alexander, and my girl Alexia.

I have hope to gather their bodies and inject the T-Veronica virus once more, so it will heal them. I have tracked Claire Redfield down to this collage. Still, only a moment ago, I received a message, that her allies, and friends a women named Francisca Akagi, and the remaining member of the S.T.A.R.S. team have been captured.

__


	4. Part four

**__**

The nightmare that lasted forever

Part four

~*~*~*~

__

Authors note: Thank you to anyone who R&Rs give me you opinion. I had wrote this awhile ago for a magazine fan fiction thing, but just decided to put it here. Please tell me how you like it, if no one seems to, I'll just erase it. Don't worry, I'm not picky. Sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes there might be. I've messed up on a few things editing it from my old version.

'I was always in a fight

'Cause I can't do nothing right

Everyday I fight a war against the mirror

Can't take the person staring back at me

I'm a hazard to myself

Don't let me get me

I'm my own worst enemy'

That one was another featured on Pinks album Missundaztood

Claire felt a sudden turning in her stomach. She gasped deeply for breath. She glanced down at her spare arm. It was growing even paler. Claire felt like crying. She wondered, would any one miss her when she was gone? Would Chris kill her if she turned into her monster body.

In one direction she didn't want to die, in the other, she rather die then become the brainless, timeless monster they had turned Steve into. She shook the tears out of her eyes then gazed back down at the book. Veronica Ashford. The creator of the T-Veronica virus, not Alexia. Infecting her daughter with the same virus that should lead to her fate.

So, Steve, they obviously found him to. Was he alive? Claire had only wished so many times that he would be. Still something was tugging at her soul. She reread the last part, to let it sink in.

'Still, only a moment ago, I received a message, that her allies, and friends a women named Francisca Akagi, and the remaining members of the S.T.A.R.S. team have been captured.'

That's where Francisca went, and her brother! They must have caught her brother, Jill, and Barry.

Its all my fault. _Normally I'm the one used for bate, and trust me its a lot easier._

Claire gathered up her thoughts. She slid the book under her arm, and began searching the room again. Nothing was there more then before.

"Why was searching so much easier on Rockfort island." She muttered under her breath, and unplugged the computer. 

She watched the screen click black, then returned the power. The Umbrella icon appeared in the back.

'Uploading please hold....' The computer past a few more files.

The screen was clear to the basic lab top.

"Yes." Claire through her hand in the air, then had a pain in her arm still from hitting the door. She brought it back down, rubbing it softly, as she entered the internet.

"Leon's email, I only hope he can get this.... in time." Claire closed her eyes hopefully.

'Dear Leon,

Major problem. Are things alright over there. Please find my brother as soon as possible, and tell him he's in danger. I can't tell you were I am, or where I'm going. I think that Veronica Ashford might be after me for revenge. Anyway, what ever you do, tell the gang to stay out of Crossroads county. I'll take care of it here. Please watch yourself

-Claire.'

Claire reread the letter to herself. Pathetic, but it would have to do, she couldn't think of anything else at the moment.

She sent it out, and erasing any evidence that she did so.

Pleased with herself, she was returning her computer to its usual spot when there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Ashford, something very urgent has come up, regarding the HCF organization." Someone said.

Claire's heart beat fast, as the person filled at the computer lock. She darted her eyes around.

__

Some where to hide! And quick!

Claire dashed behind the desk. To small. The bed maybe, she buried herself under, hoping that they couldn't see through the darkness.

Finally, whoever was at the door, passed by the lock, and came in. It made Claire gasp in horror. She slid back as far as she could, until touching the wall. There were two figures by the door. One, the principle, Claire recognized, and the other she didn't know the name, but didn't need to find out.

The principle Mr. Cuff(I suck at names, give me a break.) held his arms in the air, shaking. The person behind had blond hair, sunglasses, and a black outfit. HCF imprinted on his outfit. He was holding a hand gun to Mr. Cuff's head.

"Where is she?" The man, Claire's brother knew as Wesker, hissed, pushing the gun, father toward his head.

"I was almost certain she would be here sir. This is Veronica's room." He shook even harder, shutting his eyes tight.

Wesker roughly pushed all the empty papers off the desks, while Mr. Cuff attempting to take a few steps back, while Wesker had his gun down.

Only a meter back, Wesker raised his gun again.

"Where is her hideaway?" Wesker demanded.

Mr. Cuff shook his head, and frowned. "Sir, even if Veronica did have a hideaway, she wouldn't tell me."

Wesker grunted, then turned back to him, aiming the gun at his head.

"So, what's a good reason that I should let you live, you serve no purpose to me, especially as a squealer." Wesker barked, approaching toward him.

Every step Wesker took, Mr. Cuff took back. Mr. Cuff had fear in eyes backing away.

Claire watched in terror, as Mr. Cuff made a run for the door. Wesker on his tail. They were only a foot out the door.

Claire kept backing up, until she knocked the wall causing a 'thunk'. Covering her mouth she hoped that Wesker didn't hear that, but she was out of luck. Wesker faced appeared back in the doorway. He glanced around the room, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

__

Please don't let him see me.

Claire wished to herself. 

His eyes wondered all over the room. "Looks like we have company." His eyes rested on the bed.

With inhuman strength, he walked toward it, and picked it up to the sky.

Then with his strength, he tossed it to the other side of the room, which looked like no effort at all.

Claire sat there leaned back. Her heart was pumping fast, and she was scared to death. This was the last thing she needed. Opening her snapped shut eyes, she was really expecting to be looking down the barrel of his gun. But no, Wesker stood where he was.

From here it looked like he was squinting in his sun glasses to get a better look at who she was.

She stared back at him, this far away look, just waiting for the moment, he would shoot her. 

But it never came.

He double took three times, then finally stopped.

"Redfield. There's no way you could have got here." He muttered. 

Then took a few steps forward, dragging her up by the corner, so she would face him. Something similar to what he did at Antarctica.

"Wesker." She sneered like her brother always did.

Wesker stared at her for a second more, before looking relaxed, and throwing her back on the ground.

"Tsk tsk tsk. I would have expected better from you young Claire. Picking up habits from your brothers is not good, not good at all. You've been getting a lot of bad habits from him lately." Claire could have swore she saw his eyes turn into angry slits from passed his sunglasses.

"Eas-dropping's a bitch." She muttered under her breath waiting for a strong blow, to some part of her body.

A creepy grin appeared from his lips, as he took to steps closer, and looked down at her.

"Now do I have plains for you." He was grinning evilly with delight.

Claire couldn't stop herself, she was shaking.

"Oh, really. Setting plains for so far in the future. How do you know you'll live that long?" Hissed a female voice from behind them. A black figure appeared from the shadows.

"W-who?" Wesker started, but a vine burst out of the wall, and wrapped him. 

He was helpless, and so was she. The figure closed in right in front of her. One word crossed Claire's mind:

__

Veronica


End file.
